Nancy Holbrook
Nancy Holbrook is the main protagonist from the 2010 remake of Wes Craven's cult classic 1984 slasher horror film, A Nightmare on Elm Street. Her character is based on Nancy Thompson in 1984's original A Nightmare on Elm Street, but according to her appearance the film, she seems more similiar to Lori Campbell in Freddy vs. Jason. She was portrayed by Academy Award-nominated actress Rooney Mara. Personality Actress Rooney Mara describes Nancy as being "the loneliest girl in the world." She's lonely, quiet and socially awkward, but strong. When she first makes an appearance in the movie, she seems headstrong in her belief that she saw the same man that her friend Kris Fowles saw in her dreams. However, when confronted on this by Jesse later in the film, she denies knowing what he's talking about. Nancy is an artist who paints in her bedroom. Her life Nancy works as a waitress at the Springwood Dinner and a student at Springwood High School. One night, she saw her friend Dean's sleeping and awake him, telling him that he can't falling asleep in the diner. Then, her friend Kris arrives. When Kris left, Freddy kills Dean which Dean has cut his throat out right in front of Kris. At the funeral, Kris sees a photograph of her and Dean as kids. Kris' ex-boyfriend, Jesse was hostile with Nancy. At home, Nancy begins to fall asleep while Freddy comes out of the wall to kill her. When she awake up, the wall is back to normal. Then, Kris dies by Freddy in her dreams. Then, Nancy and her friend, Quentin begin to find out that they met at Preschool long time ago. Then, Nancy's mother Gwen tells them the truth about Freddy Krueger. Freddy was a gardener back then at the preschool who loved the children and the children loved him which Freddy was accused for hurting their children. Then, the parents of Springwood follow him, killed freddy with fire at the bolder room and want their children to forget how they met and Freddy. Then, Gwen tells Nancy that she was Freddy's favorite child. After confrontation with Quentin's father, they go to the pharmacy, so Quentin can refill his prescription. Then, Nancy has been awake for a long time and has begin to shutdown. Inside the pharmacy, she has a micro-nap where she's attacked by Freddy. Before Freddy attacked her, she rips his sweater off a little and realize that she can pull things out of her dreams. When she got hurt, Quentin rushes her to the hospital. After Nancy and Quentin left the hospital, they went to the preschool which it close down. Then, they find Freddy's secret cave and finding evidence that Freddy had hurt them and was killing them, because they were telling the truth about Freddy. When they find out the truth, Nancy goes to sleep to find and pull Freddy out while Quentin fell asleep and almost fatally wounded by Freddy. In the dreams, Freddy tortures Nancy and tells her that when she finally fell asleep, she'll never wake up again. Awakened by her screams, Quentin heard Nancy was in trouble and tried to wake her up, but Nancy can't. So, he use the adrenaline to wake up Nancy. Then, Nancy pulls Freddy out of her dreams. Then, they battle Freddy with Nancy slitting Freddy's throat with the paper cutter blade. Then, Nancy burns the preschool down and they're taken away by ambulance. The film ends with Nancy forgiving her mother for the trauma of the entire situation, but Freddy comes through the mirror and kills Nancy's mother, leaving her screaming as the film fades to black. Gallery quentin and nancy.jpg|Nancy and Quentin freddy and nancy.jpg|Nancy and Freddy Nancy and Jesse.jpg|Nancy and Jesse Nancy.jpg|Nancy learning about the other victims of Freddy Nancy dreaming.jpg|Nancy dreaming Nancy with Jesse and Nancy.jpg|Nancy with Kris and Jesse nancy dreaming in freddy's world.jpg|Nancy in Freddy's World nancy sleeping.png|Nancy sleeping quentin and nancy at the hospital.jpg|Nancy and Quentin at the Hospital freddy and nancy h.jpg|Freddy and Nancy in the dream world Trivia *Final Destination 3 actress Amanda Crew auditioned for the role of Nancy. *Nancy is based on Nancy Thompson in the original Nightmare film. *Nancy bears character and story similarities with Lori Campbell in Freddy vs. Jason. **Both having their mother killed by Freddy Krueger, Nancy's mother at the end of the film while Lori's mother has died prior to the event of her film. **Both being the lonely, quiet girl at the beginning of the film and transforms into a stronger character after their encounters with Freddy. **Both brought Freddy out from their nightmares prior to their final encounters. **Both being harassed by Freddy before bringing him out from their nightmares. **Both repeated Freddy's line before killing him by blades. Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Horror Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Movie Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Amazons Category:Vengeful Category:Controversial Category:Rescuers Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Voice of Reason Category:Honorable Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Dreaded